Argo Purcell
'Personality' (+) Aware (+) Generous (+) Courageous (o) Honest (o) Reserved (-) Moody (-) Short-Tempered (-) Impulsive Argo is a hard shell from the outside, but through that he has a soft interior. He tends to be distance and quiet to new faces in order to observe if he can lower his guard. If you treat him kindly long enough, he'll open up and show his more gentle side. However, give him attitude and he wouldn't be afraid to bite back. Also don't be surprise if he lets out an outburst if his buttons are pushed hard enough. Argo isn't too scared of consequences as they could happen no matter what and best to just be ready for it or expect it to soften the blow. So he can act before thinking if in a bad enough mood and his mood can be easily switched around. Most likely by his headaches. If they worsens, the more easily annoyed and frustrated he gets. On the other hand, when he’s not rubbing his temples and having the urge to break some asshole's arm, he is actually kind. He’s willing to take the time and effort to help others who deserve some kindness back. 'History' On a cold, rainy night, a newborn Absol was found in a box on the front steps of an orphanage. He was taken in and was given the name Argo. The infant wasn't in the best of health, but with proper care, he was nursed to perfect health. Although something was off about him, luckily, nothing seemed to threaten his health in any way and he grew just fine for a while. When he was a child, he began to have headaches most days, and it became problematic. Argo would have trouble focusing and got cross easily with the other kids. Eventually he grew a tolerance to them, behaving himself better, and used medication to reduce the pain. Growing up in the orphanage was tough though. Most children kept a distance to him, because of how aggressive he could be when provoked. It was lonely but Argo didn't let it trouble him much. He enjoyed the peace and quiet, but after a while, he wished for some company. Argo mustered the courage to interact with some of the children and managed to befriend a few. One day a couple of older kids were bullying one of his new friends. Wanting to protect them, Argo shoved, pulled and headbutt the jerks to drive them off. He thought he did well but it just gave those jerks more evidence of his violent actions. Unlike his small group of friends, they didn't think he was "messed up in the head". They knew how kind and caring he could be. Argo became more reserved to his friends and more distance and cold to strangers. However this new attitude wasn't helping him on getting a family anytime soon. So many couples turned him down as they wanted a behaved and friendly child. His hopes of being in a family were dying. At some point, he hoped maybe, just perhaps, his birth parents would come back for him...That died fast as he reminded himself they gave him up and most likely want to keep it that way. He decided that he'd just grow up here until it was his time to leave the nest. He was just fine with that plan if it came to that. However, he did find a family. When Argo was 12, a couple, a Blissey and her Luxray husband, visited the orphanage. The Blissey saw Argo and sensed a deep sadness to him. She walked over to him and gave him a very sweet smile. After a small talk with him and her husband, they made an agreement. Argo finally had a home. The Blissey was already a loving mother to Argo and her husband, though quiet, was supportive none the less. Argo honestly didn’t hesitant to call them mother and father. He and his adoptive mother, in their spare time, would visit homeless shelters and help feed and donate clothes or items to the needy. His mother was always so happy to help those in need and befriend them too! He looked up to her and followed her kind footsteps. Argo wondered why she didn’t try to have a child of her own. Sure her husband wasn’t in the same egg group, but there are other ways-- She was infertile. In her belly pouch she had a round, white rock she found when she was a Happiny. Not an egg. Yet she smiled, because adopting was the best idea she ever had. She gave a child a chance of a family and she was happy she chose Argo. She was happy to see him smiling and no longer felt the sadness she had sensed in him since she first saw him. Argo felt he was wanted for once and he was truly happy. However, as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end. One late night, when Argo was 18, a loud crash of a glass cup breaking against the floor woke him up. He quickly got up and head towards the kitchen, the source of the sound. He held his breath when he saw what seemed to be some criminal, thinking no one was home and hoped to find some valuables, but no. He found his mother instead. She was tied up and gagged in the corner, looking terrified and in tears. The crook was still unaware of Argo, but instincts took over and the furious Absol lunged at him. They struggled but Argo was overpowered. He was thrown back, hitting the back of his head hard against the wall, and he couldn’t find the strength to get up. A pistol was pointed towards him. Muffled screaming and sobbing from his mother was heard. Bang. Her husband, who was working late at work, came home just in time and shot the bandit. Everyone in the family was okay...Well, almost everyone. Argo’s mother wasn’t the same afterwards. She hardly smiled, constantly worried and anxious, and barely slept or ate. She was living in fear 24/7. Argo and her husband tried to help, but she told them she was just fine and not to worry. They listened and gave her space, trusting her words were true. A few years passed. Argo came home one day from his afternoon college classes. She wasn’t home and was nowhere to be found. His father went up to him and told him what happened. The passing months were quiet and during that time, Argo was personally taught by his adoptive father how to fight and defend himself. He was harsh on the Absol but he wanted to make sure Argo would be able to survive in this messed up reality. He was having trouble keeping up with his lessons and thought it was just ridiculous. However, remembering that night and how useless he was, how could he protect those close to him if he couldn't even protect himself? That was enough motivation to get him back to his feet, building up his strength. After a year, Argo decided he should go on his own, have his own life. He got an anonymous message one day about a planet called Vyse, offering potential new citizens to live in the new city of Palatia. He prepared to board the next ship there. He needed a fresh start, and he'd make sure to do things right. 'Physical Description' 'Extra Facts' * Argo suffers from chronic headaches. He almost always carries around aspirin with him. * His name was originally Agro, but I kept misspelling and the damage has been done wHOOPS and last name cause of a pun that convinced me.you know who you are * His adoptive father works in the police force and taught him Thunderbolt. As well gave him his pistol. * Ironically, he doesn't really believe in luck. * Doesn't drinks. He had drank before, but that hangover made him vERY GROUCHY. If somehow convinced him to drink again, prepare for a very salty Absol in the morning. * Prefers tea over coffee, but if he needs the caffeine then sure. * And like any other Absol, he can sense natural disasters. (don't think it'll be useful but hey good to know) * He often have trouble sleeping, so hes usually up late at night. * Has a large scar on his upper right arm from a spike leaving a deep gash during a battle against Alpha. Category:Palatians